Igglybuff Line/GSC
Igglybuff can be hatched from the Odd Egg received at the Pokémon Daycare, only in Crystal. Jigglypuff may be found in the wild: on Routes 3, 4 and 46 in Gold and Silver, or on Routes 5 through 8 and 34 in Crystal. A Moon Stone will be given by the player's mom to the player if the player lets her save money. Another Moon Stone is available in the Tohjo Falls or, only in Crystal, in the Ruins of Alph, after solving one of the puzzles. Further Moon Stones may be obtained by visiting Mt. Moon Square on Mondays, and are also held by wild Clefairy. The second generation is likely one of Wigglytuff's best, combining favourable DV and EV mechanics with the early availability of the elemental punches. With patience and money management, Jigglypuff can easily be fully evolved as early as Ecruteak City, offering a solid mid-game option with as much coverage as can be. Wigglytuff also remains fairly useful in the later stages of the game; although its slowness and lack of setup moves prevents it from pulling solos, it is rarely completely at loss against any opponent, and has remarkable bulk for its base stats. Wigglytuff is hardly specialised, but can definitely accomplish more than the average Normal-type. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): Jigglypuff can beat Pidgey after an exchange of Pound and Tackle, if Pidgey's Mud-Slap does not prevent it from hitting too often; however, it would be overwhelmed by Pidgeotto's Gust, especially with prior accuracy drops. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Jigglypuff can beat Metapod and Kakuna with Pound; it may also help the team against Scyther, if it manages to correctly Disable its Fury Cutter after one or two uses, leaving the switch-in teammate less vulnerable to the move. Alternatively, an overlevelled Jigglypuff may take on Scyther with Rollout, even better if the move starts building up power against one of the other two Pokémon. * Rival (Azalea Town): While Gastly cannot damage Jigglypuff, only a Jigglypuff that already knows Rollout can damage Gastly, and the move is dangerous to use; Zubat is beaten easily with it, but Bayleef's Razor Leaf is a problem and Croconaw can outdamage Jigglypuff with either repeated Water Guns or Rage boosts. Even Quilava can get the best of Jigglypuff, reducing its accuracy with SmokeScreen and then hitting with Ember, or Tackle powered up by Leer. It is safer for Jigglypuff to simply use Pound to beat Zubat, and leave the rest of the rival's Pokémon to a teammate. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Jigglypuff's Return is good against Clefairy, scoring an average 2-3HKO; Clefairy struggles to 3HKO Jigglypuff back, even with strong Fighting moves induced by Metronome. However, Jigglypuff is unfit against Miltank, which would mercilessly KO it and shrug off any and all damage with Milk Drink. * Rival (Burned Tower): Jigglypuff should avoid the rival's Haunter by any and all means, since it is faster and can pull the dangerous Mean Look and Curse combination, which easily erases Jigglypuff from existence. Zubat, instead, can be 2HKOed with Return or Thunder/Ice Punch; Fire Punch can 2HKO Magnemite. Both Zubat and Magnemite have Supersonic, which is a threat to be considered if Jigglypuff's health is low. Jigglypuff can also take on Quilava, which it outdamages with Return, and may be able to defeat Croconaw with an average 4HKO through ThunderPunch, providing its Bite does not cause much flinching; Bayleef, however, is likely to beat Jigglypuff, since it deals about as much damage with Razor Leaf than Jigglypuff does with Ice/Fire Punch, but Bayleef is faster and has a higher chance of scoring critical hits. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Jigglypuff's elemental punches are a 3HKO against Gastly, which has no way of dealing damage short of Curse. The level 21 Haunter is more difficult: its Hypnosis makes it hard for Jigglypuff to hit, though it does not have Mean Look, so switching out of Curse is possible. The level 23 Haunter, instead, knows Mean Look but not Curse, and cannot harm Jigglypuff in any way except with Mimic; if it copies one of Jigglypuff's elemental punches, it will deal more damage than Jigglypuff can, so this should be avoided - or Jigglypuff must be switched out when that happens. Jigglypuff can defeat Gengar as well, but needs to be constantly kept awake to avoid its Dream Eater, a very dangerous move. An already evolved Wigglytuff is also very capable in this fight, dispatching each threat with more ease. * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): Jigglypuff can beat Drowzee, averagely 3HKOed with Return, but both Haunter and Electrode represent threats greater than it can handle. Wigglytuff beats Drowzee more easily and dispatches Haunter with Return, but should preferably not be used against Electrode; its Thunder is about as strong as Return, but also has a paralysis chance, and Electrode outspeeds. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Wigglytuff has a chance to 2HKO Primeape with Return, and Primeape's Karate Chop is a 3HKO, but the move also has a high critical hit ratio and can do as much as OHKO after a Leer on a critical hit. Poliwrath should not be faced, as it destroys Wigglytuff with DynamicPunch. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Both Magnemite are 2HKOed by Fire Punch. Steelix is 3HKOed, and its Iron Tail is also a 3HKO; unless Wigglytuff is damaged from the previous Magnemite's Thunderbolt, or its Defense is lowered by Iron Tail itself, it may win even without healing. * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): Zubat gets OHKOed or nearly OHKOed by ThunderPunch or Ice Punch; Koffing can be 2-3HKOed with a few levels of advantage, but also knows Selfdestruct, which can off Wigglytuff starting from below full health. Raticate is 2HKOed by Return. * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): Return is a 2HKO against all of the enemy Pokémon. ThunderPunch or Ice Punch outdamage it only against Murkrow, but the OHKO is not netted either way. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Return 2HKOs Seel and averagely 3HKOs Dewgong, though this assumes their Aurora Beams do not lower Wigglytuff's Attack; Thunder Punch is weaker, netting at best a 4HKO on Dewgong, and cannot allow Wigglytuff to bypass Dewgong's Rest. Wigglytuff can also beat Piloswine with Fire Punch, a 3HKO on average, though Piloswine's Blizzard is also a 3HKO, and it may outspeed. * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Wigglytuff can 2-3HKO all the Koffing with Return, which is good if the move falls in the 2HKO range; the 3HKO range, instead, makes them more difficult to beat in succession, since Wigglytuff can only tank one of their Selfdestructs and then needs to heal or switch out. Wigglytuff should also not fight against Weezing, which can even OHKO from full health with Explosion. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Ice Punch or ThunderPunch net a 2-3HKO against Golbat and a 3HKO against Haunter; Magnemite and Sneasel can be 2HKOed, with Fire Punch and Return respectively. Quilava is 2-3HKOed by Return, while Feraligatr and Meganium are 3HKOed by ThunderPunch (former) and Ice/Fire Punch (latter). * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Arbok is 2-3HKOed by Return, while Vileplume and Murkrow are respectively 3HKOed and 2HKOed by either Return or Ice Punch. Fire Punch also works for Vileplume, as does ThunderPunch against Murkrow. * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Return 2HKOs Houndour and 3HKOs Koffing and Houndoom. * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): Wigglytuff can beat Suicune with ThunderPunch if it eventually manages to paralyse it, and Suicune does not use Rain Dance right away. BubbleBeam and ThunderPunch are roughly even in power without Rain Dance in use, and paralysis permits Wigglytuff to outspeed Suicune. It is still likely that Wigglytuff will need some healing in the matchup. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Wigglytuff's Return easily beats all three of the Dragonair, 2-3HKOing them. Kingdra is faster and stronger than Wigglytuff, though. * Rival (Victory Road): Return 2HKOs Sneasel and Kadabra, Fire Punch 2HKOs Magneton, Ice Punch or ThunderPunch 2-3HKOs Golbat and Haunter is 3HKOed, on average, by any of the elemental punches. Meganium, Typhlosion or Feraligatr can all be 3HKOed by Fire Punch, Return or ThunderPunch respectively. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Both of the Xatu are 2HKOed by Ice/ThunderPunch, Jynx is 2HKOed by Return, and Exeggutor is 2-3HKOed by Fire Punch. Slowbro is 3HKOed by ThunderPunch; if it uses Amnesia once, it can still be 3HKOed by a combination of one ThunderPunch and two Returns. Bitter Berry is a useful held item, as both of the Xatu can outspeed Wigglytuff and know Confuse Ray. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Ariados and Venomoth are easily 2HKOed by Fire Punch; the move is also highly likely to OHKO Forretress. Muk is normally 3HKOed by Return, but a single Acid Armor usage will force Wigglytuff to switch out, as the power of its elemental punches cannot compete with Sludge Bomb without any healing, particularly if Muk also uses Minimize and/or Toxic. Crobat is 3HKOed by Ice Punch or ThunderPunch; if it resorts to Double Team, an X Accuracy may be used to solve accuracy problems. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Wigglytuff can 2-3HKO Hitmontop with Return, since it does not know any STAB moves. Return also 2HKOs Hitmonchan, which can only 4HKO with Mach Punch, and Ice Punch 2HKOs Onix before its Earthquake becomes a problem as well. Wigglytuff should avoid Hitmonlee and Machamp, both of which pack strong Fighting moves. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Return can 3HKO Umbreon, though its Sand-Attack is likely to impair Wigglytuff in the long run; an X Accuracy is recommended, and Bitter Berries may be a good held item, since Umbreon also knows Confuse Ray. Vileplume and Murkrow are both 2HKOed by Return, or Fire Punch and Ice/ThunderPunch respectively. Gengar cannot touch Wigglytuff, but its Destiny Bond is treacherous for any Pokémon slower than it; it is recommended to have a teammate paralyse Gengar first, then have Wigglytuff wear it down with one of its elemental punches. Houndoom 3HKOs Wigglytuff with Flamethrower before Wigglytuff can do the same with Return, but the matchup can be won by healing once. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Wigglytuff's ThunderPunch 2HKOs Gyarados and can 3HKO Charizard and Aerodactyl, though Charizard is also capable of 3HKOing with Flamethrower, so this cannot be done without healing at least once. All three of the Dragonite are 2HKOed by Ice Punch. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Graveler, Rhyhorn and Onix are all 2HKOed by Ice Punch, with an OHKO chance if Ice Beam is used instead. Omastar and Kabutops are 2HKOed by ThunderPunch or Thunderbolt. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Sneasel, Golbat and Alakazam are 2HKOed by Return, while Magneton is 2HKOed by Fire Punch. Alakazam may, however, set up Reflect and then spam Recover, which would make it difficult to beat; a backup is ideal, since Wigglytuff can take Psychic, but Alakazam also knows Future Sight and Psychic can cut Special Defense. Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr are all 3HKOed by Fire Punch, Return and ThunderPunch, respectively; the elemental beams (Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and Flamethrower), are stronger, but can still only 3HKO. Gengar should not be fought, as it sports the deadly combination of Mean Look and Curse, further worsened by Confuse Ray. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): ThunderPunch is a 2-3HKO against Golduck, whereas Thunderbolt is a guaranteed 2HKO. Return 3HKOs Quagsire. Wigglytuff needs Thunderbolt to win against Lapras, since only Thunderbolt can 3HKO and Lapras' Blizzard is a borderline 3-4HKO leaning towards 4HKO. Starmie is 3HKOed by Thunderbolt or 3-4HKOed by ThunderPunch; since its Surf is a 4HKO and it knows Recover, healing will likely be needed in this matchup. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Return 2HKOs Raichu and 2-3HKOs Electabuzz; the 2HKO is likely, but if it does not happen, Wigglytuff will need to heal or switch out, since Electabuzz's Thunder can also 3HKO. Both of the Electrode can be 2HKOed by Return as well, though this is dangerous, as their Explosion can inflict severe damage and is certain to OHKO after a Screech. Magneton is 2HKOed by Fire Punch or Flamethrower. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Tangela is 2HKOed by Fire Punch or Flamethrower, with the latter coming close to an OHKO. Victreebel can be 2HKOed only with Flamethrower, unless it uses Sunny Day, in which case Fire Punch also accomplishes this. Similarly, Jumpluff is 3HKOed by Fire Punch and 2HKOed by Flamethrower, though Sunny Day allows Fire Punch to 2HKO if it is still up. Bellossom can only be 2HKOed with both Flamethrower and Sunny Day. At any rate, none of Erika's Pokémon inflict much damage, so Wigglytuff can solo the fight even without Sunny Day support. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Crobat can be 2HKOed with either Return or Ice Punch, while Ariados and Venomoth are 2HKOed by Return or Fire Punch. Return is also a 2-3HKO against both Weezing, but Wigglytuff's health should never be below 75% as it fights them, otherwise their Explosion may kill. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Return 2-3HKOs Espeon and 2HKOs both Mr. Mime and Alakazam. The last two, however, know Reflect; Mr. Mime also knows Barrier. These moves make Return a mere 4HKO, difficult to work with against Alakazam, which also knows Recover; Mr. Mime's Barrier can be Baton Passed, as well. It is better to fight at least Mr. Mime with a different Pokémon, potentially preventing Barrier setups; if Wigglytuff must fight Alakazam, it will require some healing. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Wigglytuff should preferably not fight Magcargo or Rapidash, which can outdamage it with Flamethrower and Fire Blast respectively. Return is a 2-3HKO against Magmar. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Wigglytuff can 3HKO Pidgeot and Rhydon with Ice Punch or Ice Beam; in both cases, the latter has a small chance to 2HKO, but Wigglytuff must be at full health to fight Rhydon, which can otherwise 3HKO with Earthquake. Return 2HKOs Alakazam without Reflect up; if Alakazam starts with Reflect, Wigglytuff must switch: Psychic is a 3HKO and Alakazam's Recover can foil any attempts at dealing damage for as long as Reflect lasts. ThunderPunch or Thunderbolt can 2HKO Gyarados easily. Exeggutor is only 3-4HKOed by Ice Punch or Fire Punch, though Fire Punch has the upside of providing a 2-3HKO if Exeggutor uses Sunny Day; SolarBeam will otherwise outpower Wigglytuff's Ice Punch under the sun. Arcanine is far stronger than Wigglytuff and should not be fought. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Sneasel and Alakazam are still 2HKOed by Return, providing that Reflect is not in play, and Gengar must still be avoided due to Mean Look and Curse. Magneton can be 2HKOed with Fire Punch or a better Fire move, but only if Wigglytuff is either in high health or healed; its Thunder comes close to a 2HKO, and it outspeeds Wigglytuff. Crobat is 3HKOed by a super effective elemental punch, but healing may once again be needed, due to its Confuse Ray and Toxic. Wigglytuff maintains a high 3HKO chance against Typhlosion with Return, but can only 3HKO Meganium with Ice Beam or Blizzard, and only if Meganium does not use Light Screen. Thunderbolt or better is also required for Feraligatr, which otherwise has a 3HKO chance against Wigglytuff with Surf, which becomes a 2HKO chance under the rain. * Red (Mt. Silver): Return easily 2HKOs Pikachu, but only if it does not use Charm; a single Charm can make it into an uncertain 3HKO, and at two Charms, Wigglytuff's elemental punches are stronger. Nevertheless, Wigglytuff can win. Wigglytuff has a hard time against Espeon, however: even at neutral Attack, Espeon can put up Reflect and greatly outdamage Wigglytuff's Return, otherwise a winning 2-3HKO against Espeon's Psychic 3-4HKO. Wigglytuff and Snorlax both 4HKO with Return and Body Slam; Wigglytuff should win on grounds of being faster, but Snorlax has Rest, so the battle cannot be won without healing. The best weapon to have against Venusaur is Fire Punch or Flamethrower; with Sunny Day up, both moves can 2HKO, whereas SolarBeam only 3HKOs. Wigglytuff cannot beat Charizard, even without Sunny Day, as Flamethrower is a 3-4HKO like Return, but Charizard is faster. Likewise, Surf and ThunderPunch both 4HKO when it comes to pitching Wigglytuff against Blastoise, unless Sunny Day is still active; even then, if Blastoise uses Rain Dance on the first turn, only some healing can save Wigglytuff from losing. Moves Igglybuff starts with a meagre moveset consisting of Sing, Charm and Defense Curl when hatched, as well as the special move Dizzy Punch, which it cannot normally learn. It then learns Pound, at level 9, useless with Dizzy Punch available; then it gets Sweet Kiss at level 14, which is its last level up move. Since Igglybuff is also frail, it should be evolved as soon as possible, and there is no advantage keeping it an Igglybuff for longer than level 14. Jigglypuff, instead, begins with just Sing and Defense Curl, and also learns Pound at level 9. At level 14, instead of Sweet Kiss, it gets Disable, which is less useful, even though Sweet Kiss itself is only okay, not great. Jigglypuff sadly does not learn good moves for a while: there is Rollout at level 19, which is very dangerous to use with its frailty and slowness, and then DoubleSlap at level 24, way underpowered compared to even Headbutt, available before Jigglypuff can even be caught. Rest, at level 29, will only do any good to nuzlockers with healing restrictions. Body Slam, at level 34, is noteworthy, but generally not worth keeping Jigglypuff unevolved for that long, especially since Return is obtainable much earlier; the last level up move of the line is Double Edge, at level 39, which is very good for Wigglytuff's high HP but will generally not get many more one-shots than Return. Wigglytuff does not learn further moves after evolving. Although neither of its attacking stats are great, Wigglytuff gets good support on both sides of the offensive spectrum through TMs. In Goldenrod City, its best available Normal STAB move, Return, is available free of charge; ThunderPunch and Ice Punch can be combined with it for near-perfect coverage. Wigglytuff learns Fire Punch too, but the move is generally redundant with its other coverage, and the fourth slot is better spent on status or other such moves. Other interesting options, for hypothetical fully physical or fully special sets, include Shadow Ball and the postgame-only Psychic; entirely physical sets should also run Curse, as Wigglytuff loses nothing from lowering its Speed and can become a good tank with a Defense boost. Curse sets may find use even in the otherwise bad Mud-Slap, which helps Wigglytuff take less hits as it sets up. In Crystal, Wigglytuff also has access to the elemental beams as upgrades of the elemental punches: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Flamethrower. Recommended movesets: ''Standard: Return, ThunderPunch / Thunderbolt, Ice Punch / Ice Beam, Fire Punch / Flamethrower / Psychic / Shadow Ball / Sweet Kiss'' ''Physical (setup): Curse, Return, Shadow Ball, Sweet Kiss / Mud-Slap'' Recommended Teammates * Psychic- or Ghost-types: Fighting-types are the only real weakness of Wigglytuff. Both Ghost- and Psychic-types work well against them; several of the available options can also learn the three elemental punches, like Wigglytuff, and thus offer backup coverage when needed. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Gengar, Slowbro, Slowking, Hypno, Alakazam, Jynx, Starmie (Crystal only), Espeon * Fast hitters: Wigglytuff is anything but fast. When it comes to hitting first, it will need solid team support; fast hitters should preferably be of a type that has good synergy with Wigglytuff's pure Normal, for example Psychic. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Crobat, Gengar, Alakazam, Electabuzz, Starmie, Jolteon (Crystal only), Espeon, Rapidash Other Igglybuff's stats Jigglypuff's stats Wigglytuff's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Wigglytuff should be fully evolved as soon as possible, since all of its good moveset options are available by TM. Friendship and Moon Stone "grinding" is advised. * How good is the Igglybuff line in a Nuzlocke? Good and versatile, though not great. Wigglytuff is held back by its own stat spread, particularly its low Speed, as well as the lack of setup moves. It does a good job at taking hits and hitting back, particularly with its excellent coverage, but falls short on soloing because of the damage it inevitably accumulates by never hitting first. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses